


A Collection of Random Poems

by 5un_mh31_lynn_S7Eg (sun_mhei_lynn_5739)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/5un_mh31_lynn_S7Eg
Summary: Just simply a collection of random poems





	1. Hey Do You Remember?

Hey, do you remember?

You said he was the sun

“So bright, so cheerful and strong”

 

If he is the sun, you must be the moon

You’re there when it’s bright

And you make everything okay when it’s night

 

It’s just to bad you’ll be chasing him

Sharing his light

While I can only stare


	2. That Night

And there she was  
Underneath blinking lights  
Pretty lips, pretty face  
Fully red, full of colours

She smelled like sex and cheap alcohol  
A scent that droved him mad  
But he might forget, he might remember  
But only as a girl he met that night


	3. Maybe, Ifs, and Only’s

Maybe if he said sorry   
Everything will be fine  
If he only apologized  
He’ll be by her side

Maybe if he wasn’t so prideful  
There will be no fights  
If only he wasn’t holding his head high  
They’ll still be an “us”

But it’s too late   
His arrogance leaded to their end  
Everything is just  
Maybe, ifs, and only’s


	4. The Pace of Time

The pace of time is so strange  
When you’re having fun  
He is running  
And when you laze around in boredom  
He paces around town like an old turtle  
His speed changing with every passing moment  
It feels nice

Though here with you  
I wish he’ll stop  
Rest and lay dormat  
As I be with you for eternity 


	5. A Turtle’s Shell

How I wish to be a turtle  
A turtle with a shell of its own  
A shell that’ll protect me from everything that hurts  
My own little cave for me to hide  
From your harsh winter  
A place that is warm, a bubble were I can have my innocence  
Too bad I won’t find it from you

How I wish to be a turtle  
A turtle with a shell of its own  
A shell that’ll shield me from you  
My own little bubble  
Where I’m allowed to be naïve  
And ignorant to the things that’ll hurt


	6. Dear Little Bubble

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst  
Just keep floating all the way to the sky  
Not a care, not a sound  
Fly till we meet the clouds

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst  
Never let me fall  
From the clouds to ground  
Let me rest in the sky, where peace is nearby

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst  
Don’t care if they call me stupid   
Living in a world of pretend  
It’s better up here rather there where rain never ends

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst  
Please don’t push me off the edge  
I like it up here, sun all round  
So why do you want me to stay underground?


	7. Genie

Genie, genie in the bottle  
Oh won’t you grant my wish  
Won’t even mind if you’re a djinn

Kill me slowly with my fantasies  
Be stuck in this perfect wonderland  
As you slip poison in my tea 

Oh dangerous djinn, will you strike a deal  
Ignorant bliss and delusion  
Exchanged for a life not worth living

Genie oh won’t you grant my wish  
I asked of you  
As I thirst for your delicious poison cup


	8. Blooming Love

This love is a curse  
And I know it   
And till the very end  
I’ll keep it a secret

My blooming love for you  
Is so pretty  
But it hurts, I can’t breathe  
It spreads gloom in my city

My love for you grows and grows  
Too bad no one will know  
Cause even from me  
I’ll keep it a secret


	9. They Said Love was Pretty

They said love was pretty  
Giving you the will to live  
And yet here you are, killing me  
I can’t seem to breathe

They said love was pretty  
Yes, it truly is  
A drug of happiness  
And I let myself be overdosed without consequence

They said love was pretty  
But we all know pretty hurts  
Like the apple the snake gave to me  
Delicious but I paid with my life


	10. Blank

Staring ahead in a daze  
A pen  
A paper  
A blank head

What should I say?  
Time passes by  
Seconds to minutes to hours

What is this even for?  
To who is this even for?  
To you? To me?  
For closures or missing I love yous

I don’t know  
The letter’s still blank


End file.
